


what's the sum of u + me?

by despairmikan (katieelle)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Awkwardness, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieelle/pseuds/despairmikan
Summary: Taka tutors Mondo. Then, Mondo tutors Taka.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 390





	what's the sum of u + me?

It’s not like Taka ever wanted to end up in this situation. In fact, on his list of situations he’d like to end up in, this one is probably very close to the bottom. When he first got called down to the guidance office at school, he was surprised at the request of his counselor. She asked him if he would be able to spare some time during study halls to tutor a fellow student that was falling behind -- Mondo Owada. At the time, Taka didn’t know him well. They shared a lunch period, but didn’t have any of the same classes. All Taka knew about him was that he was the leader of a local gang, and that maybe he was a little afraid of him. Who wouldn’t be, though? 

Still, the counselor had told him that since he’s such a hardworking, talented student, he seemed to be the best person to get Mondo back on track with his schoolwork. Taka had been so flattered that his school cherry-picked him for the job that he accepted the offer without thinking about the consequenses. He tutored Mondo a few times during school, but half the time, Mondo didn’t even show up for their lessons. On multiple occasions, Taka had been left waiting alone in the library for the entire period, still having faith that the biker would show up, but in the end, he didn’t. And now, Mondo had his last test in geometry coming up on the next day, and if he failed, he wouldn’t pass the class. Consequently, he wouldn’t have enough credits to graduate.

So of course, Mondo had come to Taka practically begging him to teach him everything he knew about geometry after school. Looking back, Taka definitely should have declined. But in the moment, Mondo seemed so desperate, he was practically on the verge of tears at the thought of not graduating. So, Taka had sighed and reluctantly agreed to tutor Mondo one last time. 

Taka had taken the bus to Mondo’s house -- a shabby, rundown place on the outskirts of town. You’d think a gang leader would have enough money to fix the place up, but...maybe he just liked it how it was. The whole place was quiet, it didn’t seem like anyone was home. Did his parents have normal jobs? Taka didn’t have much time to ponder. Right after he knocked on the door, it swung open, and Mondo led him inside. Taka didn’t expect that he’d ever be inside Mondo’s house, the whole thing seemed like a fever dream. 

The inside wasn’t much different than the outside. Everything inside seemed old and outdated -- the couch, the tv, the fridge. Dirty laundry, empty bags of chips, and soda cans littered the floors. Taka didn’t mind, he was never the type to judge for something like that. He believed it to be immoral. Still, he couldn’t help but take notice of the state of the place. 

That’s how he ended up sitting on the dirty floor of Mondo’s living room, surrounded by geometry notes and worksheets, wondering when this day will finally end. “Okay, you have to find this side,” Taka says, pointing to an x on the side of the triangle on the worksheet. “What do you do first?” 

Mondo stares at the page with a blank expression. His lips part, as if he’s about to say something, but he stays quiet. He awkwardly scratches at his head like he’s thinking really hard about it, but then he meets Taka’s eyes and gives him  _ that  _ look that says  _ ‘just tell me how to do it already, I can’t figure it out.’  _ Taka has gotten very familiar with that look lately. Taka lets out a heavy sigh, trying hard to keep his cool. This is the fourth problem on this topic that they have gone over, and Mondo still can’t figure out the first step. Taka is beginning to think he truly is a lost cause. “Okay, so which sides do we have?”

Mondo stares back down at the paper again. He puts his finger on the angle given in the problem. “So...the  _ x  _ is across from this angle, so one of the sides is...opposite?” 

Taka breathes a sigh of relief. Finally. He’s on the right track, so maybe he’s finally figured it out. “Right. What’s the other side then?”

“That would be the…hypotenuse!”

Taka plants his face in his hands, shaking his head. “Oh my god,” he mumbles under his breath. This should not be so difficult. Is Mondo really just that confused? Or is he not paying attention to a word Taka says? Is Taka not doing a good job as a tutor? He can’t figure out what he’s doing wrong. As soon as he thinks Mondo has figured something out, he royally screws up the very next thing he says. It’s an absolute nightmare.

“...Is that wrong?” Mondo asks meekly. 

“Is it wrong?” Taka repeats mockingly. “Of course it’s wrong! I’ve explained the word hypotenuse about twenty times now, how is it that you still confuse it with adjacent? They aren’t even remotely similar. Even if you don’t know what a hypotenuse is, you should still be able to figure out that the other side is the adjacent one because it’s the one  _ next to  _ the angle! That’s...that’s literally what adjacent means! How don’t you get that?’

Mondo just stares at him, eyes wide and dumbfounded. Taka immediately felt guilty for blowing up on him like that. It’s just...so frustrating, he had to let it out at some point. “S-sorry,” Taka says, turning his focus back to the problem at hand. “Um...so, the other side we have is actually adjacent, meaning we have the adjacent side and the opposite side. If we use SOHCAHTOA…” Taka trails off. You know that feeling you get when someone is watching you? Yeah, he could feel Mondo’s eyes on him, looking him up and down as he spoke. Taka turned to the side to confirm his suspicions, and sure enough, Mondo was still watching him with that same wide-eyed look from before. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I’ve just...I’ve never seen you so angry before,” Mondo says. It’s not often that Taka shoots off at the mouth like that. Something needs to be a special type of irritating to get that reaction out of him. 

I’m not  _ angry,”  _ Taka says, though he isn’t too sure if he believes himself. “I’m just...frustrated.” 

With a sigh, Mondo picks up a pencil and correctly finishes the problem in less than a minute. Taka stares at the page in disbelief. Surprisingly, his answer is right.  _ What the hell?  _ “You...you finally figured it out?” Taka says slowly. Is Mondo playing some sort of trick on him? Does he have an answer key hidden away or something?

“No, dumbass, I’ve known how to do it this entire time.” Taka doesn’t know what to say. Even if he did know what to say, he couldn’t speak anyway. He’s frozen in place trying to figure out what’s going on here. Surely, he’s just being sarcastic. Mondo sees the look on Taka’s face, and without another thought, flawlessly solves yet another problem. “Really. I know how to do it.” 

“Then...why…” 

“I just...I just wanted an excuse to hang out with you…” Mondo stares at the ground, apparently too embarrassed to look Taka in the eyes. “I really did need help at first, but after the first few times you tutored me, I got the hang of it. But...still, I wanted to see you outside of school too, where I don’t have to keep up the stupid ‘bad boy’ facade.” 

“Mondo,” Taka says. It was a silly way of going about things, but evidently, it worked out for him. He got what he wanted, time spent with Taka. Still, Taka didn’t understand why Mondo would ever want to hang out with someone like him. “You could have just asked…” Taka shrugs. 

“You were afraid of me. You would have said no.”

He’s right about the first part, but...Taka would have hung out with him if he asked, right? “Why me, though? We’re nothing alike, no one likes me. Why would you ever come up with this plan just to see me?”

“Well, I like you,” Mondo says confidently. “You...care about doing the right thing. You’re so smart. You don’t even know me, and still, you agreed to help me. You wasted all of your study halls just to help me, you even took time outside of school to help me pass my test. You never care what people say about you. I could keep going.”

Taka tries to hide the way he’s blushing, but he’s sure the redness is obvious under the thin guise of his pale skin. “Geez, Mondo, you’re making it sound like you have a crush on me, or something,” Taka jokes. 

But Mondo doesn’t laugh. He almost looks ashamed. 

“Wait…” Taka says. There’s no way. There’s no way he’s right about that. 

“Taka…” Mondo says quietly. He still won’t look at him. “I...please don’t think I’m weird. It’s just that you make me feel like myself again. I don’t have to hide around you.” 

“You could have  _ anyone, _ ” Taka says. “Do you even know how many girls are totally obsessed with you? But instead, you wasted my time and your time, because...because there’s no way we’d ever work together. You’re so...attractive, and confident, and everyone likes you...it just wouldn’t work.”

“I don’t care who is obsessed with me because I only want  _ you,” _ Mondo says, his words becoming more and more aggressive, his voice growing louder. 

“Y-you’re fucking insufferable.” Taka has never sworn in his life. But it felt right. 

“I like when you say that,” Mondo says, leaning in close to Taka. If he gets any closer, their lips may touch. “I really fucking want to kiss you right now.”

“Do it then,” Taka remarks. His heart is pounding in his chest, his palms are sweaty. Mondo won’t actually do it, right? Taka has never kissed anyone before. He can’t imagine what it would be like to kiss Mondo...his strong body pressed against his own…”Prove how much you want me.” 

Taka doesn’t need to say anything else. In a split second, Mondo’s lips are on his own. He feels Mondo’s hands on him as well; one wrapped around his waist, gently caressing his back, the other resting on the back of his head, fingers rustling his hair. Taka doesn’t know how to kiss, he has no idea if he’s doing this right. So he lets Mondo lead the way, matching the way he moves. In a few moments, Mondo is pulling back. He has a dark glint in his eyes and his lips appear even pinker. Meanwhile, Taka is feeling on top of the world. Why didn’t he kiss someone sooner? He wants to do it again, and again and again...there’s this addictive feeling to it. He feels heat rising in his chest, and by this point, he’s already lost all sense of control. He never knew something could feel so good. 

“How was that?” Mondo asks, his voice low. He keeps one hand on Taka’s back and uses the other to gently hold his face, running his thumb along his cheek and down to his swollen lips. 

“I…” Taka can barely think, how in the hell does Mondo expect him to speak? “That was...really nice.”

“Do you want to keep-”

“Yes,” Taka cuts him off. He doesn’t even need Mondo to finish the question, he already knows his answer. 

It’s Taka that goes in first this time. He doesn’t know what’s gotten into him, it’s like his body has been possessed and is moving on its own without Taka telling it what to do. His lips collide with Mondo’s once again, and he’s back on cloud nine. He wants more. He wants Mondo to keep touching him. Without taking his lips off of Mondo’s, Taka inches closer before practically throwing himself into Mondo’s lap, wrapping his legs around the Biker’s waist and throwing his arms up over his shoulders. He can feel Mondo smile through the kiss. 

He can also feel himself growing harder with each second that passes by. With the way he’s pressed against Mondo, surely he can feel it. For a moment, Taka is embarrassed at the thought of Mondo knowing he’s gotten hard just from making out, but that feeling fades almost immediately after it comes up. He feels Mondo gently graze his bottom lip with his teeth, and Taka can’t help but let out a quiet moan. This feeling...it’s unlike anything else he’s ever known. And he’s so,  _ so  _ hard, he needs some sort of relief. 

Subtly, he rocks his hips against Mondo’s abdomen, and even that small change in pressure forces a moan out of his lips again. Mondo realizes what he’s doing right away. “Don’t make a mess in your pants,” Mondo says against his lips. “Do you want me to…” Mondo looks down at Taka’s chard bulge with a smirk, apparently hinting at something, but Taka can’t figure out what he’s talking about. 

“You want to...touch me?” Taka asks shyly.

“Not just touch,” Mondo says. One of his hands falls to Taka’s waist, and he grips the skin there with his calloused hands. Even through his clothes, the touch makes Taka whimper. “I wanna suck you off.”

“S-suck me off?” Taka repeated. He’s never heard of that before. “What’s that?”

“Like a blowjob,” Mondo answers. Taka still doesn’t understand. “You seriously don’t know? How? Don’t you watch porn?”

“Porn freaks me out,” Taka admits. Mondo is going to think that’s so pathetic. Taka doesn’t know the first thing about sex, what was he thinking? It felt good in the heat of the moment, but in reality, all he’s going to do is embarrass himself. Mondo will be over his stupid little crush as soon as he realizes how stupid Taka is when it comes to this stuff. “I’m sorry, maybe we should just get back to-”

“Hey, it’s okay, I’ll teach you,” Mondo says. He uses his fingers to rub circles against Taka’s back, an effort to relax him. “If you want me to, I mean.” Taka nods slowly. “Okay, how about you sit up on the couch? It’ll be easier.”

Taka does just that, climbing up onto the old couch and waiting for his next instructions. Mondo kneels on the floor in front of him and hooks his fingers under the waistband of Mondo’s pants. “I-I’ve never done this before,” Taka says before Mondo can get too far.

“I know, Taka. We’ll take it slow,” Mondo assures him. Taka can’t believe someone like Mondo is really so caring. He always seems so rough and angry, but Taka really likes this side of Mondo. “Do you still want to? We don’t have to do anything if you don’t wanna. I could put on a movie for us instead if you’d rather…”

“No,” Taka says. He’s so hard, and Mondo is so hot, he can’t think of a better time to do this. “I want you to..s-s-suck me off.” Mondo smirks and gets back to work, slowly pulling Taka’s pants along with his boxers down to his feet. 

“Holy shit, dude, you’re fucking  _ hung,” _ Mondo exclaims. 

“Hung?”

“As in, you have a massive dick. I mean, I thought I was big, but  _ damn.” _

Taka always thought he was just average. He had never seen another dick before, so how was he supposed to know he was bigger than average? Still, the compliment has him feeling a whole lot more confident. Mondo doesn’t hesitate any longer. He starts by slowly stroking Taka’s dick, not too fast. But  _ god  _ it feels amazing. It’s nothing like the feeling that Taka gets when he touches himself. This is something totally different, a hundred times more intense. He wants to stay in this moment forever. 

He leans his head back against the couch, his eyes shutting tightly on instinct. He can’t stop the shameless moan that comes out of his mouth. “You have such a pretty body,” Mondo says. He picks up the speed, just a bit -- he doesn’t want Taka to come before he manages to get his mouth on him. Taka moans again, louder this time. “And you make such pretty noises.”

“O-oh Mondo, it feels..so good,” Taka barely manages to get the words out, and each one comes in the form of a helpless whimper. The sensation stops briefly, and Taka looks down to see what’s up. He sees Mondo readjusting himself, holding the base of Taka’s dick while he brings his mouth down around the head. The whole time that he’s sinking down on his dick, his eyes are on Taka’s. Taka feels that he may come just from the sight of Mondo’s pink lips around his cock, his cheeks red and his hooded eyes desperately looking up at him. So Taka lets his head fall back in pleasure once more. 

Mondo can’t take Taka’s whole length, but he takes all that he can into his mouth and uses his hands to stroke what he can’t reach. Taka can feel each and every movement Mondo makes. From the sensation of Mondo’s tongue delicately teasing his head, to the warmth that surrounds him when Mondo sinks down as far as he can go, Taka can feel it all. 

Mondo hits a particularly sensitive spot, causing Taka to unintentionally buck his hips up. Mondo gags slightly at the sudden force, and Taka frantically apologizes. But it doesn’t seem that he needs to, because right after Mondo gagged, he let out a moan that Taka could feel the vibrations of against his dick. Mondo then quickened his speed, making Taka even more desperate for release. “I’m getting close, Mondo,” Taka says weakly through gritted teeth. 

Mondo takes this as a sign of encouragement. He takes Taka’s cock in even further, holding his mouth there around Taka’s hard length for as long as he can before gagging. He slowly slides off, circling his tongue teasingly around Taka’s head. He’s so sensitive, and so close...Taka has to bite hard on his own lip to keep himself from crying out. “M-M-Mondo...I’m gonna…”

Mondo slides his lips down around Taka one more time, and then Taka is coming hard, letting out his loudest moan so far as he shoots into Mondo’s mouth. He grips the couch cushions until his knuckles turn white, letting out a chorus of whimpers and moans as he finishes. His mind feels foggy and his legs are shaking, and it takes him a few moments of dead silence to realize what’s done. “Oh, Mondo, I’m sorry. I guess I shouldn’t have...you know..in your mouth.” 

Mondo shrugs. “Don’t apologize.” Once Taka has cooled off, Mondo doesn’t hesitate to help him pull his boxers back up over his waist. Then, he’s climbing up onto the couch to sit next to Taka, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close. “Do you believe me?”

“Huh?” Taka mumbles. 

“Do you believe me now that I really, really do like you?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I believe you,” Taka says.

“Um...if you want, could I like... take you on a date sometime? Like, a real date. To a nice restaurant, or something.”

Taka smiles, resting his head on Mondo’s chest. “Yeah. I’ll go on a date with you.” It’ll be Taka’s first date. Taka used to think he’d never go on a date, he’d never have a first kiss, he’d never have a boyfriend or girlfriend. He never thought anyone would like him like that, but it seems Mondo is proving a lot of his assumptions wrong today. 

“As long as you pass your test,” Taka teases. 


End file.
